bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Great War
The Second Great War also known as The Empire's Fall and the The Second Orcish Great War was a conflict that occured as fallout for the first Great War, After the conflict between Aranon and The Dreadlands ended as many one-hundred pirate fleets and ships raided Aranon, Very few ended up in conflict but those who did were often defeated by the Aranonians. The Aranonians responded with a large scale assault on the Dreadlands, The Aranonians from Mirad set up several camps and settlements in the Dreadlands and throughout the conflict they grew larger and larger until the Dreadlands Royal Army marched on them and began destroying them. Following this all of Aranon sailed for the Dreadlands to defend the relatively recent settlements, After this the Gold Legion Marched on the Dreadlands to fight the Aranonians, In Turn the four kingdoms of Orglum marched into the Dreadlands. The Garrisons of Grotum, Volsnae, Castinus, Caelinium and Irel marched on Port Seafare, Karn and Raleth sailed for Yokuda and Following the new large scale conflict the Empire was forced to join with the garrisons at Ooralnum and Dubrivae striking Castinus, Tarmacia striking Volsnae, Aulus Striking Irel, And all other Aurelian settlements striking Caelinium. Befor Orsnak could send its troops Kagul's Rest sent its full garrison to Gorgnum but the Garrison got stuck fighting in the disputed lands and the Orsnaki Clans marched on Tarmacia, Ooralnum and Dubrivae with the Boglanders. The Boglanders also convinced clan Okan, Vekan and Pikan of the Riverland Territories to join them in the conflict while the other clans refused. Not long after the war had begun the Armies of Valoria and Zabora marched for Orsnak, Zabora being allies of the Empire and Hating the Orsnaki but the Valorians still seeking revenge for the War of the Stormborn and looking for favour with the empire. Buklug quick to attempt to gain glory as in the previous war sailed for Bauris once again, this time with a much larger fleet consisting of all of the Buklug clans main ships, upon arriving at Bauris a defensive force of Fakuran, Zaboran and Silvenian soldiers met and reppeled the force, this was due to the fact that if Bauris fell the Buklug goblins would become more brave and more of a nuisance for the three countries that were raided by them, Silven and Fakura however made sure to state their Neutrality to the Great War. A single fleet from Bauris sailed for Vass only to be defeated by the Pikan and Okan Clansmen stationed at the Vassi shores. Barboren on Aranon was captured and ruined by the Invading Royal Navy from Red Jaw Bay however a counter attack from Khurguls Keep captured Red Jaw Bay, The Royal Navy Returned from Aranon and Routed the Captors of Red Jaw Bay who then fled to Dead Mans Reef which they sacked. The Aranonions from Khurguls Keep then commandeered some captured ships and returned back to Aranon to fend off Dreadlanders from Black Bottle Bay and Dead Mans Reef, The Black Bottle Bay Fleet Sailed for Yokuda to defend it from the Karn and Raleth Armies. The Fleet from Black Bottle Bay were able to defend Yokuda at the cost of almost all of their ships and the Karni and Ralethi warriors returned home almost defeated. Port Seafare was lost quickly under the seige of armies from so many places, the Island of Ysuda was captured by some Miradians and held for the remainder of the War. The Gold Legion Captured Castinus with the Real Legion and Laid siege to Grotum, The Ralethi and Karni garrisons or what was left of them went back out to fight and repel the Gold Legion In Castinus but the main armies of Raleth and Karn were defeated. The Gold Legion was defeated by the returning forces of Volsnae and Grotum whom had just captured Port Seafare. Just as the Armies of Fort Gaia, Decmia and Caeranon began to mobilise they were beseiged by the whole armies of Kratruk from Obpug, Ugzag and Nabzagh. The Battles on the Borders of Karn and Raleth with Aurelis were hardy, but soon Aulus had captured Irel and Decimus had capred Caeinium. Karn and Raleth had little defenders left and were preparing for the worst. The Krass Army from the Boglands passed through the Empire and Came to the defense of Raleth and Karn keeping the Legion at Irel and Caeinium at bay. The Aranonians took the Northern part of the Dreadlands and the Dreadlanders began to center their forces and repel the impending armies from the north, south and west. Tarmacia was well defended by Tauren mercenaries and the most elite of the legion, and as before the Orsnaki clans were unable to gain any real foothold in Tarmacia, Durbivae and Ooralnum were lost to The boglands and the Orsnaki repsectively. The Tarmiacians lead a return assault and captured Livacum, the Valorians Arrived and began laying waste to Grall and Gorgnum, their forces were mostly victorious and all of the Orsnaki and Boglander forces pulled out of the empire and dreadlands to defend Orsnak, this effort was enough to repel the Valorians and send them home but the Zaborans arrived and continued what the Valorians had started. The Empire took this time to focus entirely on the Orglum Kingdoms and began battling heavily against Grulk and Grotum, The Aurelis Troops soon found themselves abandoning their recently won fort Irel and Caeinium after the Kobolds of Kratruk Captured Gaia. The War was almost a stalemate, with surpisingly the empire winning, Although at first Aranon and the Orglum kingdoms got a foothold they soon lost it, Karn and Raleth were defeated, Orsnak and the Boglands were on the defensive and the Empire began winning battles again. Soon after the Zaborans were reppeled from Orsnak and the Kagul were defeated ships were seen arriving at Ooralnum, Foreign ships. The Dwarves of Dran'ur had arrived, The Dwarvern armies marched on Caeranon and Tarmacia capturing the two Imperial Capitals with one swiftly executed strike, The Empire surrendered and the war was over. Category:Wars Category:Major Events